Burrowing Snagret
The Burrowing Snagret is a new species of Snake Wyvern that is, in fact, said to be the missing link between Snake Wyverns and Bird Wyverns. It attacks from underground, and never reveals its foot (which remains underground at all times). It appears in "Monster Hunter Destiny: Strange Planet". English: Burrowing Snagret Japanese: ?? Latin: Shiropedes anacondii In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Description The missing link between bird and snake wyverns. The Snagret never entirely leaves its underground nest, keeping its foot hidden. Only emerges from the depths to feed, and its beak is its main weapon. However, it is easy to avoid. Introductory Cutscene Location: Sandy Plains Area 1 Synopsis: The Aptonoth are grazing peacefully on the sparse shrubs in Area 1 as the hunter enters, on the lookout for his/her quarry. Not really certain about the whereabouts of his/her foe, the hunter scans the area for any sign of the Snagret. A tremor shakes the area, very quick and very slight, but enough to agitate the Aptonoth. The moan and rear onto their hind legs, sensing danger. Another tremor comes, more powerful than the last, and this prompts the Aptonoth to start fleeing past the hunter. However, they don't get far - the hunter leaps to the side to avoid the massive beak that jabs up from underground to spear one of the Aptonoth. Time seems to slow down as the Burrowing Snagret comes out of its burrow with a mighty screech. The dead Aptonoth falls to the ground, and the bird-like Snake Wyvern rears its head back with a chirp to start pecking at its hide. But before it can, it turns to see the hunter getting up from his/her fall. Eyes narrowing, the Snagret slithers back underground, the tip of its beak disappearing right as the hunt begins. Basic Information Monster Class: Snake Wyvern Weakness: Thunder Element: Earth Status Ailments: Earthblight, Pin Habitats: Old Jungle, Volcano, Gorge, Sandy Plains, Flooded Forest, Dunes, Barren Desert, Forested Spring Behavior: *Feeds on Aptonoth or Apceros when low on stamina *Has trouble emerging from the ground when low on stamina *Huffs white mist when enraged *Vulnerable to Sonic Bombs *Drops an item when Sonic Bombed out of the ground Physiology and Behavior The Burrowing Snagret is an enigmatic oddity that was only discovered recently. It mostly inhabits dry, arid habitats, although it has been seen in more watery areas such as jungles. It resembles a snake with the head of a bird, leading some to believe that it is part Snake Wyvern and part Bird Wyvern. Strangely, it never emerges above ground unless it is hungry. Even then, it never exposes all of its body, remaining content to poke its head and neck out while leaving its foot below ground. Burrowing Snagrets, unsurprisingly, are ambush predators that strike prey from below. They use their long, sharp beaks to peck and stab at prey, and can retreat underground in an instant if necessary. They are able to "swim" through the ground toward slow-moving prey, although how they do this is still unknown. Their bodies are covered in thick blue scales that offer them great protection against other monsters, and their heads are less defensive due to their flimsy covering of white feathers. They are rumored to have a subspecies called the Pileated Snagret. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Burrowing Snagret is able to be infected by the Frenzy. Its scales turn a more purplish-blue, and its feathers become very light purple. Its beak and foot also become darker in color. Its calls become more high-pitched. It also becomes able to perform up to six Beak Strikes in a row, as well as a Spear-Scrape combo (Burrowed Spear before executing a Pivoting Scrape). It can also perform a Triple Underground Stab involving only one or two thrusts, as opposed to the usual three. The existence of an Apex Burrowing Snagret has not been confirmed. Items/Carves ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' High-Rank Body x3: Snagret Scale+, Snagret Hide+, Snagret Feather+, Snagret Pelt+, Snagret Foot, Snagret Claw+ Capture Rewards: Snagret Feather+ x2, Snagret Foot, Snagret Claw+, Snagret Pelt+, Snagret Scale+ x3, Snagret Foot x2 Break Head x2: Snagret Beak+, Snagret Feather+ x2 Item Drop: Lrg Wyvern Tear, Wyvern Tear, Snagret Pelt+, Bird Wyvern Gem G-Rank Body x3: Snagret Shard, Snagret Piel, Snagret Down, Snagret FinePelt, Snagret Scale+, Snagret Talon, Snagret Foot, Snagret Pelt+ Capture Rewards: Snagret Down x2, Snagret Talon, Snagret FinePelt, Snagret Foot x2, Snagret Shard x3, Snagret Talon x2 Break Head x2: Snagret Lance, Snagret Down x2, Snagret Feather+ x4 Item Drop: Lrg Wyvern Tear, Wyvern Tear, Snagret FinePelt, Fey Wyvern Gem A-Rank Body x3: Snagret Splinter, Snagret Dermis, Snagret Plume, Chimaera Pelt, Snagret Hopper, Snagret Shard, Snagret Ripper Capture Rewards: Snagret Plume x2, Snagret Hopper, Snagret Ripper, Chimaera Pelt, Snagret Splinter x3, Snagret Ripper x2 Break Head x2: Snagret Halberd, Snagret Plume x2, Snagret Down x4 Item Drop: Mega Wyvern Tear, Lrg Wyvern Tear, Snagret Ripper, Avian Wyvern Gem Item Descriptions H': *'Snagret Scale+: A Snagret scale. It shines bright as the moon, but with a distinct blue hue. *'Snagret Hide+': This fine hide is leathery and tough. A high-quality cloak if there ever was one. *'Snagret Feather+': Soft to the touch, this feather doesn't protect the Snagret like its scales do. *'Snagret Pelt+': An unusual pelt, half feathers and half scales. Comes from a missing link between wyverns. *'Snagret Foot': The Snagret's mysterious foot. Never seen above ground, unless dead. *'Snagret Beak+': The huge, heron-like beak of the Burrowing Snagret. Used to peck at insects and lizards. *'Snagret Claw+': This claw was attached to the foot of an underground snake wyvern. Dull and unused. G': *'Snagret Shard: Strangely tough for a scale. Snagrets have hundreds of these all lined up like a suit of chain mail. *'Snagret Piel': The hide of a Snagret, found beneath the layer of armored scales. Contributes to flexibility. *'Snagret Down': Pillows are often made with these feathers in some countries. Snagrets are often hunted especially for these. *'Snagret FinePelt': A strange pelt that is made from both feathers and scales. It is unlike anything else in the world. *'Snagret Lance': So sharp and so long that it can be carved right off its owner and used as a weapon from the get-go. *'Snagret Talon': This talon is used only for digging. Would you believe that it came from the mysterious Burrowing Snagret? A': *'Snagret Splinter: A mere fragment of a Snagret scale. It glows blue when put under a light. *'Snagret Dermis': Almost as tough as the scales, this resistant hide helps protect its serpentine wearer. *'Snagret Plume': One of the pure plumes that come from a Snagret's head. No one knows the purpose of this fashionable feather. *'Chimaera Pelt': This pelt came from a chimaera - a beast made from a mix of others. the Burrowing Snagret is one such mix. *'Snagret Hopper': Not many people know that Snagrets have feet, but this evidence is unquestionable. *'Snagret Halberd': Only the finest weaponry that a bird wyvern could ask for. Funnily enough, the Snagret isn't really a bird wyvern. *'Snagret Ripper': Despite the name, this talon couldn't rip through bread. It's really of no use to its owner. Attacks ''Note: Keep in mind that the Burrowing Snagret always remains partially underground when performing these attacks.'' Normal Beak Strike: Rears its head and screeches loudly, then jabs at the target with its beak. Can do this up to three times, and four when enraged. Dual Beak Stab: Leans back slightly, then snaps its neck forward and jabs with its beak. It will then lean back again and immediately jab again in a different direction. Triple Peck: Shakes its head noticeably, then rears back dramatically and stabs its beak forcefully into the ground. It will then pull its beak out and do two more stabs in quick succession. Burrowed Spear: Retreats underground, then causes a quake underneath its target. Its beak will then poke above the surface before it rockets up into the air, spearing anything above it. Triple Underground Stab: Retreats underground, then suddenly pops out of the ground and does a quick lunge with its beak. It repeats the process two more times. Body Slam: Throws its head back, pauses, and then smashes its entire body into the ground before it. Causes a quake in the immediate vicinity. Pivoting Scrape: The Snagret will rear its head back at an angle and squawk, before throwing its body onto the ground and slowly scraping it along the earth in a 360 degree angle. Swift Scrape: When enraged, the Snagret will perform the startup animation for its Pivoting Scrape, but then execute the attack twice as fast as normal (at about the same speed as a Lagombi's spinning attack). (Earthblight) Pitfall Pin: The Snagret will thrash its head back and forth in front of it, scooping up the earth with its beak in order to create two holes. If a hunter touches one of these holes before they disappear, they will become stuck in the ground. The Snagret will then retreat underground before popping back up beside the trapped hunter, and begin pecking at them repeatedly until they break free. Cannot be broken out of using a Dung Bomb. (Pin) Roar: Throws its head back and lets out a howling screech. Can be blocked with Earplugs. G-Rank Onwards Whipping Body Slam: Throws its head back, pauses, then smashes its entire body into the ground several times, throwing itself around like a rag doll. It can even hit something directly behind it with its flexible body. Super Peck: Screeches and rears back dramatically, then smashes its beak into the ground, causing very high damage. It also creates a quake around it. (Earthblight) Slam-Scrape Combo: Starts out with a regular Body Slam, then suddenly goes into a Swift Scrape without getting back up. (Earthblight) Spear-Peck Combo: Does a Burrowed Spear before going immediately into a Super Peck. (Earthblight) Pitfall-Spear Combo: Digs two traps in a Pitfall Pin attack, and then immediately does a Burrowed Spear to knock hunters into the pitfalls. (Pin) Armor Normal Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water -10 *Thunder -40 *Ice +15 *Earth +20 *Sky +5 *Dragon (0) Skills: Critical Draw, Earplugs, Partbreaker, Thunder Res -20 G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water -10 *Thunder -40 *Ice +15 *Earth +20 *Sky +5 *Dragon (0) Skills: Critical Draw, Earplugs, Partbreaker, Evade Extender, Thunder Res -20 A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire (0) *Water (0) *Thunder -30 *Ice +25 *Earth +30 *Sky +15 *Dragon +10 Skills: Fleet Feet, Critical Draw, Earplugs, Partbreaker, Thunder Res -20 Weapons Dual Blades Beak Swords: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 249 *Elemental Damage - 110 Earth *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Green *Affinity - 0 Beak Swords+: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 298 *Elemental Damage - 160 Earth *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Beak Blades: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 375 *Elemental Damage - 180 Earth *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Beak Breakers: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 422 *Elemental Damage - 210 Earth *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 5 Snagret Beakblades: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 504 *Elemental Damage - 230 Earth *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 5 Longsword Beak Katana: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 489 *Elemental Damage - 130 Earth *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Green *Affinity - 0 Snagret Katana: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 544 *Elemental Damage - 160 Earth *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Snagret Katana+: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 668 *Elemental Damage - 190 Earth *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Earth Splitter: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 750 *Elemental Damage - 220 Earth *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 5 Continent Splitter: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 892 *Elemental Damage - 250 Earth *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 5 Lance Beak Lance: Beak Jabber: Beak Jabber+: Heron Pike: Heron's Fishpike: Spearfisher Bird: Bludgeon Flail Feather Flail: Feather Flail+: Soft Swinger: Cushioned Bola: Cushioned Bola+: Heronfeather Force: Light Bowgun coming soon Notes *The Burrowing Snagret is a boss that appears in all three of the Pikmin games. *Its Latin name means "white-footed anaconda", referring to its plumage and its mysterious foot. *The Snagret's roaring animation and dying animation are the same, and remain unchanged from "Pikmin 2". *Despite being partially underground, it can still fall into Pitfall Traps. **It is, however, unaffected by Shock Traps, and destroys them on contact. **It can also move when in this state, similar to a swimming Nibelsnarf. *Although classified as a Snake Wyvern, it is possible for the Snagret to drop Bird Wyvern Gems when Sonic Bombed from the ground. *There exists a quest called "Snag the Snagret", which requires the hunter to capture a giant Burrowing Snagret. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Crossover Category:Cottonmouth255